


Annette's Adventures in Smallfoot-Land

by annettesrandomwriting



Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, This will probably ens up being very gay, and then i try to not screw everything up in the plot, i have so many freaking plans, i know i sound negative in the tags but trust me im excited to do this, i literally wake up hours before the movie starts, imma have so much fun with this, just to warn yall, while probably screwing up the plot without meaning to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annettesrandomwriting/pseuds/annettesrandomwriting
Summary: Annette was not having a good day.Her period hit her like a goddamn truck, her ADHD made nothing make sense, and everyone at her school was so freaking loud and annoying it's a wonder she didnt scream at them.So when she logs onto Tumblr that night and finds one of those: "If you could go into your favorite movie, where would you go?" posts, she doesn't think twice before reblogging, thinking that being in the Smallfoot universe would be better than the world that gave her so many shitty days.Only to wake up the next morning as a cartoon character.With Percy and Brenda knocking on her door and talking to her like they've known her for years.Heres to hoping Annette doesn't fuck this up!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a self-insert fic, yes Blood and Ice will be updated soon, and no I have not abandoned it.  
> I've just had a few bad days and wanted to write something that would lift my spirits.  
> So enjoy reading about me flipping the fuck out and trying not to screw up one of my favorite movies. 
> 
> Have fun -Annette

The phone vibrated on the bedside table, illuminating the room with a dim light as chipper, annoying tune filled the ears of the room's occupant. 

The young woman groaned, eyes barely opening as she groped for her phone, her movements disturbing several items on the table.

_'Another wondrous day,'_ She thought sarcastically as she brought her phone to her ear and accepted the call, too sleep deprived to hear a bottle of pills that she didn't have on her nightstand, fall onto the floor.

She was expecting to hear her grandmother telling her to wake up and come downstairs, that's what happened on the days her mother worked.

Alarm clocks never worked with Annette, she would either ignore them, turn them off once she woke up, or would shove the clock off the nightstand, which would inevitably unplug it.

Two broken clocks and nearly missing the bus at least a hundred times, her mother and grandmother decided to call her each morning to wake her up. Yeah it wasn't the best system and she could always ignore the call-or try, that ringtone was too annoying to ignore for very long- but it worked better than any of their other ideas. 

So when Annette swiped the 'Answer call' icon on her phone, to say that she wasn't expecting to hear a guy with a British accent on the other end of the call was the understatement of the century. 

"Uurgh." 

" _Ettie! Wake up!"_

_What the **fuck**_

Her mind took a step back in that moment, acting almost like a computer experiencing a series of errors, furiously backpedaling and analyzing all information to figure out just what the  _fuck_ was going on. 

Who the hell was calling her? Why was he calling her? If he was a wrong number he would've hung up by now. 

And why was he calling her  _Ettie?_

Her name was  _Lynn,_ the only people she knew that answered to Ettie was her great aunt Sissy-Bless her crotchety soul- and

_Oooooohhhh_

_Oh!_

**_OH FUCK!_  **

_Ettie!_

_Ann-ette_

_Annette!_

Her internet name! 

Her Tumblr name! 

_Oh my holy shit_

* * *

 While Annette figured out where she was in her mind, her body acted without her prompting it, automatically sitting up and brushing the hair from her face. 

"Mmmornin Percy, thans fer th'wakeup call," She said, voice thick with sleep. 

 Annette paused at the sound of her voice, even though she could still feel her body moving around, her excitement of being in one of her favorite films curbed for the moment.

That voice, it  didn't sound like _her_ voice. 

And yes, while she knew that people sounded strange when they first wake up it still puzzled her. 

The voice answering Percy( _Holy fuck that actually Percy Patterson holy shit)_ sounded deeper, older. 

Annette-or in this case Lynn- felt a shiver run down her spine. 

Something didn't feel right. 

 She focused on her right hand, willing it to move, her thoughts growing more and more panicked as her body refused to move as she wanted it to. 

As her confusion grew, so did her anger. After years and years of wishes and reblogged posts she's finally transported to a fictional world only to act as a viewer!? 

That didnt even happen in the self insert fics! 

_Great, while everyone else's self-OC gets to do whatever the fuck they want, I'm stuck hanging around in my own mind like Chara, fucking figures with my luck._

_..._

_Wait_

_OC_

_Annette_

If she could slap her own forehead right now, she would do it. 

_How could I have been so stupid?!_

Although Annette was largely based off of Lynn's looks and personality, she was still a completely separate entity from Lynn. 

To put it simply, she was an OC. 

Lynn heaved a sigh as Annette moved her- _their_ body from the bed, the phone call now ended. She continued to grumble as Annette made her way to the bathroom, satisfied sighs leaving her mouth as she stretched. 

_Lou got adopted and learned freaking sign language, and Kel has so many found family fics that they could rot teeth! But when I'm a self-insert fic I just hang around like fucking CHARA!_

 

 "Good God, will you quit your bitching? Was I really this whiney at seventeen?" Annette's voice spoke up, making Lynn stop her tirade with a gasp. 

_W-what?_

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Time to fake it till we make it."
> 
> Or until the yeti shows up and takes us up the mountain. 
> 
> "The WHAT?!"
> 
> You'll see. 
> 
> "...."
> 
> Just remember to bring that oxygen tank, we're gonna need it. 
> 
> "....May the gods preserve me." 
> 
> Drama queen 
> 
> "WE'RE THE SAME PERSON!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for introductions, breakfast, and as much meta humor I can fit in here without making it annoying!
> 
> Also, little note to help people know which person is talking:  
> If it's in the the chapter summary, Annette is in quotation marks "Hello!"  
> While Lynn is plain text: Hey  
> If we're in the story, Annette's thoughts are in bold, Lynn's thoughts are in italics, and if they're thinking of the same thing then it will be in Bold Itailics

Lynn was silent as Annette brushed her teeth, mind whirling with questions about just what the  _hell_ just happened. 

Did Annette just  _talk_ to her? 

How was that possible? 

Did this mean that  _Lynn_ could also talk to her? 

**Look in the mirror and you'll find out.**

Annette's voice permeated their shared headspace, Lynn's eyes moved to the mirror, finding her fictional double staring at her from inside the glass, arms crossed and eyebrow quirked. 

Lynn looked down at her hands, gasping at the  _relief_ she felt when the ability of movement granted to her. 

She flexed her hands, bringing them to her face to touch her moving jaw, it was a  euphoric feeling that she had taken for granted, being able to move one's self freely. 

 **Now that your done feeling yourself up, perhaps we can have an actual conversation?** Annette said from the mirror, making Lynn look up at her in shock. 

"How the hell is this possible?" Lynn said aloud, delighted that she could finally  _speak!_

Annette shrugged, **No clue, I woke up and all of the sudden I heard you screaming in my, well our head. **

Lynn rubbed the back if her neck, cheeks flushing in embarrassment, "Sorry about that, it's not everyday I wake up in another universe. Or wake up piggybacking in someone's sub consciousness." 

Annette shrugged,  **It could've been worse, I could've been in your place and watched you flip out on Percy. Then we really would've been fucked.**

 "True," Lynn picked up a hairbrush from the counter and ran it through her hair, momentarily distracted by the detail in the animated auburn hair. 

"So what the hell do we do now? I don't even know how I got here, and  I haven't the slightest clue on how to leave. It's not like we c'n," she paused as she put a hair tie between her teeth, brushing her hair into a ponytail, "tell Percy 'r Brena abou 'his, 'eyre gonna 'ink we're razy,  _razier._

As she finished her hair Lynn felt a shiver go down her spine, it felt like someone poured ice into her veins. 

She tried to look behind her, but only saw a reflection of the bathroom. Panic laced through her heart as she turned back to Annette, who was leaning on the counter, looking pale and queasy. 

 _What was-_ she tried to say, but cut herself off with a gasp. 

"I think we just switched," Annette mumbled, massaging her temples as she stood up, "I can hear you up here again," she tapped the side of her head with a slight wince. 

Annette looked like she was going to say more when her phone went off in the bedroom, both women winced at the annoying sounds. 

Annette muttered something that sounded like "Dammit Percy" before leaving the bathroom, the color slowly returning to her cheeks. 

Lynn felt something akin to rope pull her back into Annette's head, the feeling of going into her head both familiar-like slipping into an article of clothing worn down by love- and strange at the same time-like she was an invading presence that didnt belong. 

She stayed in the back of Annette's mind as she ended her call with Percy and finished getting ready, before opening the door to the room, Annette stopped and inhaled a calming breath. 

"Time to take it till we make it," she murmured, trying to sound comforting to her newest companion. 

_Or until the yeti shows up and takes us up the mountain._

"The  _WHAT!?!"_

_You'll see._

"...May the Gods preserve me." 

_Drama queen_

"We're the SAME PERSON!" 

* * *

 "There you are Ettie! We thought you'd fallen asleep again!" Percy greeted as Annette-and Lynn- sat down in the diner's booth, Brenda gave her a smile and pushed a cup if hot chocolate towards her, which Annette accepted with a smile. 

"Thanks Brens, the jet-lag's been kicking my ass ever since we landed," Annette picked up her cup and took a sip, "So, what's on the agenda for today? What creature we going after, bear? Rare big cat? Yeti?" 

"Himalayan Jumping Spider."

Annette choked on her drink, Percy and Brenda laughed at her reaction and handed her a few napkins. 

_Drama Queen_

**Fuck off**

_Can't, we share a mind remember?_

 "You're screwing with me, no spider could live in these temperatures! Christ forbid a jumping one!" Anette wiped the remnants of her drink from her face and shot a glare at her friends, "You gotta be bullshitting me!" 

 _They're not, it's real. The name makes it way more terrifying than it actually is._ Lynn offered. 

  **You're not helping!**

_Welp, I tried._

"Dont worry, we got Ethan to shoot for us today. We know how scared you are of bugs," Brenda said teasingly. 

Ethan was the team's editor and sound coordinator, along with backup cameraman whenever Annette couldn't perform that day. He was a pretty good guy, liked his job and did his work well, but it was obvious that he wasn't passionate about the content he helped create. He liked animals as much as any average Joe, but it couldn't hold a candle to the love Percy, Brenda, and Annette had for Morher Nature's creations. 

"Yeah, cant really risk having another camera broken," Percy quipped, hiding a smile with his coffee cup. 

Annette rolled her eyes and flipped Percy the bird as she pushed up her glasses, "That was one time and I was inexperienced, let it go." 

Percy gave her a smile and started to open his mouth, "The snow blo-"

"And if you start singing that song I will shove that camera so far up-" 

"Hey, Ethan! Finally up and at 'em!" Brenda called out as a young man with bedraggled hair flopped into the both next to Annette, "Ready to film today?" 

Ethan sleepily grumbled a 'yeah' and flagged down a waitress while Percy and Annette gave each other a smile. 

Their bickering and arguements were mostly for show, meaning that their insults and barbs that they threw at each other meant nothing.

They were simply good friends who enjoyed a good arguement, or 'debate' as they called it, whenever they needed to blow off some steam. 

The friends chatter slowed as the waitress brought food and coffee, the last strings of jet lag fading away as they ate. 

 **You've been quiet up there, anything wrong?** Annette asked, Lynn hmmed in their head, distracted by something. 

_I'm fine, just people watching._

**Hey, since I got free day, how about you take control after breakfast and explore?**

_I'd like that, thank you._

Annette smiled,  **Cool, anywhere you wanna go or see? We could go into the city if you dont want to stick around here.**

 _Here's fine,_ Lynn replied, a thoughtful cadence in her voice,  _There are things here that we need to get, they're important._

Annette raised a brow, keeping her head down so her companions wouldn't notice her expression, **What do we need that's so important? You on a mission or something?**

Though her tone was teasing, her questions were full of her confusion. 

_Air tanks, two of them. Thermal blankets, maybe a flashlight. Oh, and a box of chalk._

**...what are you planning exactly?**

_Dont worry! It's nothing dangerous, you'll see what I'm talking about in a couple of hours, by tonight._

**Lynn, I dont like this, what are you planning? What's going to happen tonight?**

Annette's voice was growing more  panicked the longer it took for Lynn to answer. She shoved her hand into her jacket pocket, closing her fingers around her calming stone. She took deep measured breaths as she flipped the flat, egg shaped  stone through her fingers. 

_Hey, hey, calm down, I'll tell you okay? I cant give the whole truth, but it'll help you._

**Elaborate.**

_Okay, remember what I said this morning? Before we left the hotel room?_

**Yeah, you said that a yeti would take us up the mountain. What does that have to do with anything?**

_...think for a moment Annie, I think you just answered your own question._

**...**

_Well?_

  **...no fucking way. That's impossible! Yetis don't ex-**

_Tumblr posts transporting people into another person's head are impossible too, and yet here we are._

"...Ettie? You alright? You've been zoning out for twenty minutes! Ettie!" 

Fingers snapped in front of Annette's face, jarring her from the bombshell her headmate had just dropped. She glanced around the table, finding everyone's plates empty and six pairs of eyes staring at her warily. 

Annette gave a soft groan and rubbed her temples, feigning a headache that would probably show up for real then moment she left the diner, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry guys, the jet lag and the sleeping pills did a damn number on me,  I think its fucking with my ADHD." 

She saw the worried looks start to relax, "I'll be okay, just need to get used to the timezone, maybe get some more sleep." 

"I get what she's talking about, felt like I was high off my ass when I woke up," Ethan put in, for which she was thankful for. 

Percy and Brenda nodded, donning their jackets as the group prepared to leave. 

"Okay, maybe we'll wait until afternoon to shoot, give everyone some time to rest and get used to the time. Hows that sound?" Percy asked, making a note on his phone when the rest of his team nodded. 

"Alright, its settled, we'll shoot at three." 

_That gives us  just enough time to shop. If you still want to, of course._

**We're going, just give me a warning before you drop a bomb on me, okay? Our friends were really worried about us.**

_...Our friends?_

**Well, yeah. You're me, that makes them your friends too.**

_But, I haven't even spoken to them! I dont know of your memories with them, your history!_

**I'll show my memories later, promise. As for speaking with them, well....**

_Annette what are you doing?!_

**You're in charge now, have fun!**

And with that, Annette pulled herself into the back of her mind, leaving Lynn to scramble to take control of their body. 

_Trollish Wench!_

The only reply in her head was the sound of Annette's laughter. 

Lynn rolled her eyes, but smiled as she caught up with the rest of Anne-  _her_ friends. 

_Today's gonna be fun._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I'm taking a new approach to the typical self-insert fic. What do you guys think? And I'm sorry that we didnt see any of the main characters in this chapter, I wanted this to be longer but my motivation was lacking.  
> But dont worry, next chapter will feature our favorite smallfoots! 
> 
> Until then, I hope your day is as lovely as you are and I'll see you in the next chapter!  
> -Annette


End file.
